


Be Careful What You Wish For

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wished I was dead, didn't  you? Well you've gotten your wish, cause now I'm dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

They've been taunting me for years. Emo, cutter, faggot, whore, all common insults hurled at me, alongside all the kicks and slaps and shoves. I've been on the brink for a while now. And today, I'm finally going to go over the edge. After them telling me to go kill myself for so long, I finally decided to give in and do it.   
  
I'm sitting with the barrel of a pistol in my mouth. It tastes like oil and grease, and strangely metallic all at the same time. This is what death tastes like.   
  
I pull the trigger, and BANG! I'm dead. This is what you always wanted, wasn't it? Me dead? Because that's what you've been saying for years.   
  
You know how they say be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it? Well you've wished me dead a thousand times over. Now, I am. Congratulations, you got your wish.


End file.
